


Губернаторская дочка

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Мисс Эш привлекает внимание Билли Бонса.





	Губернаторская дочка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю Фандомную Битву 2019 для команды Black Sails.  
Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

Благородные дамы - нечастые гости на пиратских кораблях, да и то обычно в роли пленниц, и когда миссис Барлоу, о которой столько толков было среди команды “Моржа”, и бывшая залложница Вейна, та самая, дочка губернатора Южной Каролины, поднимаются на борт трофейного “испанца”, в команде сразу же начинают судачить и отпускать шуточки на их счет. Билли в этом участия не принимает, но памятуя то письмо миссис Барлоу, из-за которого отправился за борт (или то был несчастный случай? уже никто точно не скажет), сразу напрягается. Он поглядывает на женщину Флинта, устроившуюся с книгой на квартердеке, но все чаще задерживает взгляд на Абигайль, которая сидит рядом с миссис Барлоу и пишет что-то в толстую тетрадь - в такие Элинор Гатри записывает свои бухгалтерские расчеты, только мисс Эш занята явно не этим. Лицо у неё ясное и задумчивое, безмятежное, как морская гладь в погожий день. Кажется, что и мысли за этим высоким гладким лбом чистые, как родниковая вода - и это, а не хорошенькое личико губернаторской дочки заставляет Билли снова и снова украдкой оглядываться на неё.  
И еще он слышал, как Абигайль - мысленно он называет её по имени - спрашивала о нем у миссис Барлоу. Удивительно, что такая барышня - вся из себя чистенькая и знатная - интересовалась таким как он. Порой Билли замечает, как она смотрит на других ребят из команды - не с брезгливостью и отвращением, какие были бы неудивительны у девицы её происхождения, но с любопытством. Даже, порой мерещится ему, с какой-то странной теплотой. Может, она из тех, кто любит подавать милостыню нищим у церкви. Обычно дальше случайных подачек жалость таких дамочек не распространяется, разве что вдруг станет модной какая-нибудь политическая или религиозная блажь. Билли хочется думать, что Абигайль - другая, лучше, чем эти лицемерные жалельщицы, которые кроме как пару мелких монеток кинуть, ничего сделать не готовы.  
В забытом ею на борту дневнике он ищет упоминания о себе - и находит. “Миссис Барлоу поведала мне печальную историю мистера Мандерли, - выводит ровный девичий почерк. - Ужасно, наверное, жить вот так, в разлуке с близкими людьми, без надежды когда-либо увидеть их снова. Но если план капитана Флинта, о котором миссис Барлоу рассказала мне, удастся, надежда для таких, как он, появится. Мне бы этого хотелось, я буду молиться, чтоб так и вышло. Надеюсь, я сумею смягчить гнев отца.”  
Почему-то жалостливый тон этих строк - несмотря на вроде бы искренность - неприятно задевает. “Для таких, как он” - конечно, для родовитой и богатой мисс Эш он просто еще один бедолага, нуждающийся в помощи. Больше он губернаторскую дочку не увидит, и слава Богу.  
Билли почти жалеет, что полез в чертов дневник, но позже, когда события в Чарльзтауне поворачиваются не лучшим для команды “Моржа” образом, это пригождается.


End file.
